The trip of a life time
by cerberus89
Summary: My version of Narutos three year training trip and the people and friends he meets.
1. Chapter 1

We find the fifth hokage tsunade senju sitting at her desk downing sake and drowning in paper work. she is just starting to get into a rythem when she hears a knock at her office door, "eneter" she yells but but no one comes in. she is about to yell again when she hears "who are you yelling at" from behind her. Tsunade turns around to see her former teammate and fellow sannin Jirayia standing in her window with a smug look of satisfaction on his face. Was that you who knocked on my door?" tsunade asked with barely controlled rage. Jirayia shrugs and says "you told me to knock next time I was just doing what you asked. Tsunade takes a threatening step foward, jiraiya throws up his hands "wait before you punch me to suna I need to talk to you about naruto", this causes Tsunade to pause and sit back in her desk chair. Jirayia I am currntly dealing with the defection of Uchiha Sasuke and the serious injury of five of my genin so make it quick" says Tsunade while pinching the bridge of her nose nursing a growing headache. Jirayia looks at Tsunade with a serious expression "I need you to promote naruto to chunin, ill be taking him on missions that a genin would never be allowd on and he needs to learn responsability and leadership skills during our training trip. Tsunade look at Jirayia with a worried face "okay if you think it's necessary but you better not get him killed, do you want to tell him the good news or should I? Jirayia shrugs "you can it dosent matter but once we get outside the village I'm going to tell him about Minato and Kushina, the boys best friend just tried to kill him he could use something to cheer him up. Arent't you afraid of him resenting you or sarutobi sensei for not telling him until now, I can only imagine his reaction" says Tsunade will reaching for another bottle of sake. Jirayia looks slightly worried at this "i'm the boys god father its time I started acting like it and if he hates me for not telling him or not being here while he was growing up then so be it but I still have to trian him to cary on their legacy. She looks at her former teammate with understanding "when are you leaving" she asks. Jirayia goes to stand in the window "some time tommorow so this will probably be the last you will see of me for three years so before I go how about a quick little peeak at your" he dosent get to finish as Tsunades fist sends him flying out her window. That damn pervert and here i thought we could get through a single coversation" she sighed. She goes to sit back down "Shizune" she yells and not a second later he apprentice and assistant stands before her, "yes lady Tsunade" Shizune replies. Get me naruto I have somthing I need to tell him" Tsunade says with a somewhat scary smile on her face.

We find said ninja Uzumaki Naruto walking down the streets of konoha with his fellow team seven member Sakura Haruno having just left Narutos favorite eating establishment ichiraku ramen. You know Naruto no many how many times I see it I still cant belive you can eat that much ramen and not die" confesses Sakura. Naruto looks at Sakura with wide eyes "how could you say that Sakura, ramen is the the food of the gods it could never hurt me" excalims Naruto. Sakura just shakes her head "well you better get your fill of ichiraku now, arent you leaving with master jirayia any day now?" yep most likley tommorow or the next day i'm not to sure, what about you Sakura when does your training with grandma Tsunade start?", replied Naruto. Some time this week and she is the hokage you shuldn't call her grandma she deserves more respect.", says Sakura angrily. Hey I respect her but that dosen't change the fact that she is a drunk and a old lady that hides her age with a genjutsu.", says Naruto defensively. Just the an anbu apears in front of Naruto and Sakura "Uzumaki Naruto the hokage requests your presence in her office immediately.", he says in a stoic and emotionless voice before vanishing agian. Naruto scratches his head and looks over at Sakura "I wonder what granny could want, maybe its about my trip with pervy sage, guess I better go see what she wants wanna come Sakura?" No I think it would be best if you went alone she asked for Naruto but you can come and find after your done and tell me what it was about.", called Sakura while walking away. Well better get going." thought naruto while jumping off tword the hokage mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

We find Naruto walking up to the hokage office door and without knocking barges in "hey granny you wanted to see me." He then has to duck as a sake bottle flies over his head and smashed into the wall behind him.

"You brat haven't you heard of knocking, now stop cowering and get over here I have something to tell you." says Tsunade as a vein pulsed on the side of her head. Naruto stands up and walks over to her desk while keeping ready to dodge anything else she might throw.

"Is this about my trip with pervy sage cause I have more ramen to eat before i leave?" asked Naruto while grining with his hands behind his head. Tsunade looks at Naruto and rubs her temples.

"This is the person Jirayia wants me to premote." thinks Tsunade. She reaches into a drawer an pulls out a chunin vest, "Uzumaki Naruto after reviewing your preformance in the chunin exam and my personal experience (and because Jirayia asked me to) I here by premote you to chunin." Naruto looks at the vest with a dumb struck look on his face not knowing what to say.

"Wait...what...I dont..." he stutters while looking at the vest, then he begins to shout "ohyea im a chunin wahooo, just wait untill I tell every one im second to become chunin, take that Kiba and Neji." Tsunade justs sits and smiles as she watches him put on the vest while jumping up and down.

"Now Naruto this is a big deal with more responsibility, you will have to be able to lead a team and make some hard decisions and just cause your outside the villige dosent mean I wont need you for missions so I might send you a mission by bird." she says while standing up. she comes around to stand in front of Naruto and places her hand on his shoulders "listen brat, the ninja world is harsh and cruel, it wil try to strip you of who you are and turn you into someone different. You just remember to always stick to what you belive in, never give up on your dreams, and always stay konohas number one unpredictable knucklehead ninja." She then kisses Naruto on the forehead "now get out of here and go show your friends your new vest."

Naruto smiles wide at this "you bet granny, and just you wait by the time I get back i'll be ready to take that hat from you so you better get ready." he calls already halfway out the door. Tsunade smiles while watching the door close. She turns to look at the stone image of the forth hokage and says...

"Make them proud Naruto."

Naruto decides the first person he should tell is Sakura so he heads to the old team seven training ground looking for her. Once there he sees Sakura training while Kakashi leans on a tree reading his pervy book. "Sakura, Kakashi sensei, notice any thing different?" shouts Naruto while puffing out his chest.

Kakashi noticed as soon as Naruto entered the clearing but it takes Sakura a couple of times looking him over to finally notice, then she puts her hand to her mouth and gasps. "Naruto that vest, does that mean what I think that means?"

"You better belive it, you are looking at konohas newest chunin." he exclaims while pointing his thumb at his chest.

Kakashi looks at Naruto with his patented eye smile "this is great news Naruto but when did this happen, I wasn't informed you were being promted."

Naruto scratches his head while smiling "about ten minutes ago, grandma Tsunade called me to her office, gave me the vest and said i'd been promoted. I'm not sure but I think it probably has something to do with my trip with pervy sage."

Sakura looks at Naruto with a tender smile "well I think after all you did during the chunin exam, helping to bring lady Tsunade back, and what you went through trying to bring Sasuke back, you deserve it so congratulations Naruto and good luck with your taining."

"I agree you deserve this..." kakashi says while reaching into his back pouch and brings out an old looking well worn book, "this is the first book of the make out series and the first one I ever got, I want you to have it and become a true man on your trip." Kakashi says with a tear in his eye. Sakura looks at the book with burning hatred and punches kakashi on the head, who then precedes to poof into smoke leaving only a log behind.

"A substitution justsu, Kakashi sensei get back hear and take whats coming to you." she yells when suddenly she turns back to Naruto "I swear if you read that Naruto I will make that sexy jutsu you do permanent if you know what I mean."

Naruto covers his groin while gulping nervously and putting the book away. "I think its time I go tell everyone else, i'll see you tomorrow before I leave, see ya." Naruto runs off wondering who to tell next.


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving Sakura at the training field Naruto is walking when he suddenly hears...

"Guy sensei!"

"Lee!"

Naruto looks to his left and sees a strange glow coming through some trees and hears the sound of crashing waves. Naruto sweat drops and thinks, "I know who that is."

Naruto steps through the trees in to a clearing to see Guy and Lee embracing, while Neji and Tenten have their heads turned looking like there gona be sick.

Naruto walks over to Neji and asks, "do they do that often?"

"More than they probably should", Neji says while regaining his composer.

Lee turns and sees Naruto and shouts, "Naruto come and share in the fire of our youth." Lee then opens his arms as if expecting Naruto to come running into them.

Naruto scratches his head while looking nervous, "no thanks bushy brow I can feel your flames all the way over hear."

Neji of course is the first to notice the new addition to Narutos attire, "hey Naruto whats with the vest?" he says while looking at Naruto curiously.

"Oh yeah, i've been promoted to chunin as of today, grandma Tsunade called me to her office and told me I was chunin.", Natruto says rembering why he was here in the first place.

"Gra...gran ...grandma...", Tenten sttuters looking at Naruto with disbelief. She then pulls out a kunai and says menacingly, "how dare you refer to lady Tsunade in such a way, she is a sannin, one of the greatist kunoichi to ever live, and not to mention the hokage."

Naruto pokes his head out from behind Neji with absolute fear on his face, "Neji how do you deal with that, she's as scary as those to are weird. I didnt think i'd ever say it but out of every one on your team your the normal one."

"I am going to take that as a compliment. In regards to your premotion I suppose congratulations are in order so congratulations, I would expect nothing less of the one to beat me.", Neji says while giving Naruto a rare smile.

"yosh, I knew I was correct in choosing you as my rival Naruto, I shall train ten times harder in order to catch up to you.", says Lee with fire in his eyes while striking a nice guy pose.

"Kakashis treasured student has become a chunin you three must now work even harder, I will not lose to my eternal rival.", Guy shouts with burning passion.

"We will not lose Guy sensei.", replys Lee with equally burning passion.

"Lee."

"Guy sensei."

"Lee."

"Guuuuy sensei."

Tenten looks at Naruto, "If you dont want to see something that you can never unsee I suggest leave before before the huging starts, oh and congratulations on the premotion Naruto."

Naruto runs out of the clearing before he sees a bright light behind him that look eerily like a sun set. "Whew just in time.", he says to himself.

Elseware in konoha the members of team eight Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, and Shino are wlaking after having lunch together. "haha, I still cant believe you knocked out Naruto at the hospital, that was priceless.", Kiba says teasing Hinata.

Hinata looks down blushing and poking her fingers together. "Kiba leave Hinata alone, you know how she feels about Naruto.", says Shino, only to make Hinata blush even harder.

"Kiba, Shino can we pl-please talk about something else, after what happend i'm afraid Na-Naruto might hate me now.", Hinata stutters while turning a corner. Then a bright orange blur crashes into Hinata knocking her to the ground. Hinata opens her eyes to see Narutos face barley an inch away from hers.

"Eeeeek.", Hinata squeels turning the color of a tomato then fainting dead away.

Kiba pulls Naruto off of Hinata then starts shaking him "Naurto you idiot look what you did, why dont you try watching where your going.

"Sorry, but i was looking for you guys, I have some great news to tell you.", Naruto says while freeing himself from Kibas grip.

Shino looks at him with an unreadable expresion "does this have anything to do with that vest your wearing?"

"Man will I be able to tell any one without someone guessing it first, maybe I should take off the vest then tell them. This is my new chunin vest because i'm now a chunin." Naruto says a little degectedly.

"Na-Na-Naruto...", they turn around to see Hinata siting up and looking at Naruto with awe. Naruto sprints over to Hinata, stoping only a foot away.

"Hinata check out my new vest, so what do you think, do I look good."

"Naruto asked me if he looks good, I mustn't faint, I mustn't faint.", she thinks before replying, "it looks very good Na-Na-Naruto, I know how hard you wo-wo-worked, I'm happy for you. Also i'm sorry for what happend in the hospital.", she replys while blushing.

Naruto puts his hands on Hinatas shoulders and she looks up at him, "thanks Hinata, that means alot and i bet you'll be the next to make it cause your a genius of hard work just like me and we never go back on our word, right.

"Na-Na-Naruto.", Hinata stutters not sure what to say.

"Oh and about the hospital thing dont worry about it, I shouldnt have surprised you like that.", says Naruto with an apologetic look on his face.

Kiba after being to surprised to say anything finally says, "wait, can we go back to the part where Naruto is a chunin and explain to me how.", he says in a disbelieving manner. Naruto turns to face Kiba, "hey, whats that suppose to mean? For your imformation granny Tsunade promoted me her self, so what do you got to say about that."

Kiba looks on stuned as Shino says, "congratulations Naruto i'm sure you will be an excellent chunin."

"Thanks uh...um...a Shino, whew I almost forgot. By the way i'm leaving for my three year trip tomorrow, I hope you will see me off before I leave. Now i gotta go find shikamaru, ino, and choji there the last ones I have to tell, see you guys tomorrow.", Naruto waves then jumps off to find Shikimaru and the others.

Hinata watches Naruto leave and thinks, "just wait Naruto, by the time you get back i'll be able to stand next to you as an equal.


	4. Chapter 4

Narutos walking looking for team ten, when passing by the local dango shop when he sees Asuma,Kurenai, and Anko.

"You know Kurenai when i said we should go out I ment just us." Asuma complains

Kurenai looks at him apologetically, "I know but I already promised Anko we'd get dango today.

"Hey, what are you complaining about, you got to take out two beautiful women instead of just one." Anko says somewhat irritated.

Naruto walks up waiting for there little argument to be over, "Asuma sensei, Kurenai sensei, and hey crazy snake lady are you guys on a date or something? Naruto says oblivious to the situation.

Anko then disappears in a swirl of leaves and reappears behind Naruto, "If you dont want a repeat of what happend last time, you better change that crazy snake lady to Anko sensei or just Anko if you preferr.", Anko purrs in Narutos ear.

Narutos eyes go wide and he runs and hides behind Kurenai. Kurenai looks at Naruto then back to Anko, "Would you leave the poor boy alone before you traumatize him for life. Its okay Naruto wll make sure she dosent do anything." Kurenai says stepping from in front of Naruto.

"So Naruto what are you up too.", Asuma askes

Natuto looks at Anko nervously then answers, "I was actually looking for Shikamaru and the rest of your team, do you happen to know where they might be?"

Asuma scrathes his head, "well, Shikimaru had to see off the ninja from suna earlier today so they might be at the bbq place. Why are you looking for them in the first place."

Naruto still keeping an eye on Anko replys, "well i'm leaving tommorow and i'd like to say good by incase I dont see them before then and to show them my new offical chunin vest so Shikimaru knows he's not the only one.

The three jonin just now noticing Narutos new vest offer him their congratulations and Anko offers him a special gift if he comes with her. Naruto quickly declines saying he needs to find Shikimaru and the others before it gets much later, then quickly making his exit.

Shikimaru, Ino, and Choji are just walking out of the bbq shop when they see Naruto runing tword them and waving his hand, shouting, "hey guys over here." Shikimaru sighes knowing he has no choice starts to walk toward Naruto.

"Naruto you just got out of the hospital what could be so imortant that you have to shout." Shikimaru asks.

"yeah Naruto quit being so loud.", Ino adds.

Naruto rolles his eyes, "your the last person who whould call someone loud." he mumbles. Choji covers his mouth and snikers hearing what Naruto said.

Ino stares at Naruto threateningly, "what was that Naruto? she askes.

Naruto starts sweating and looks away, "me? I didnt say anything." he says trying to look innocent.

Choji stares at Naruto then points and says, "hey check out that vest he's wearing. Whats the deal with that Naruto." Shikimaru now looks at Naruto curiously and Ino looks on with disbelief.

Naruto puffs out his chest and stands a little straighter, "what? You mean this vest, this vest is proof that Shikimaru isnt the only new chunin. So what do you think?"

"thats great news Naruto, I say we go have a celabratory bowl of ramen, what do ya say?" Choji says, eyes burning with hunger.

Ino looks at Choji with her hand on her hips, "hes not the only one who just got out of the hospital, you should take easy on the food Choji." she scolds.

"So..." Shikimaru asks, "what brought about the premotion Naruto."

Naruto crosses his arms and tilts his head thinking, "I'm not to sure, i'm leaving with pervy sage tommorow so that might have something to do with it but i'm not sure.

"well that might have something to do with it but after your preformance in the chunin exams and the invasion i'm not suprised." Shikimaru says

Ino points her finger at Naruto and says, "just because your a chunin dont think that makes you better cause the rest of us will be chunin too. Naruto looks at Ino surprised and replys...

"come on you know I dont think that, Ino I have no doubt you will be chunin on your next try."

Ino looks at Naruto a little bashfully, "you think? Thats nice of you to say Naruto, thanks."

"So Naruto how long are you going to be gone?", asks choji

"It's gonna be about three years but i'll still be doing missions to, so we might be put on the same mission sometime.", Naruto replys. Natuto yawns just now realizing how late it's gotten. "sorry guys but I need to get home and get ready for tomorrow."

"Sure, we'll see you tomorrow before you leave", Ino replys while Naruto begins to walk away.

Naruto gets to his apartment bulding and stops to look at it. It may not be the fanciest place but it's been his home for almost as long as he can remember. Opening the door to his apartment Naruto is hit with the smell of old ramen and sweat, smells like home to him. Looking around Naruto sees his motivational "must beat sasuke" poster and his beat up kakashi training dummy. After cooking himself some dinner ramen Naruto some extra clothes, the majority orange of course. Getting all his ninja tools in order Naruto turns out his lights and goes to bed, excited for tomorrow, the day the next stage of his life begins.


	5. Chapter 5

The fateful day has come, the day Naruto leavs konoha for three full years. Sunlight streams through Narutos windows, bathing the room in an almost other worldly glow, as if knowing he will not set foot in this appartment for a long time. Bang,bang,bang, Naruto jerks up awake hearing a loud knocking coming from his front door. He jumps out of bed running to the door all the while tripping over empty ramen containers and training tools. Naruto opens the door still wearing his sleeping cap and pajamas, he sees Sakura standing there with an annoyed expresion.

"Sakura, what are you doing here so early?", Naruto asks.

"Early? Naruto its almost noon and master Jiraiya and every one else is waiting for you at the gate, or did you forget what today is?"

"Today?", Naruto looks puzzeld then his eyes get wide, "Oh my god I forgot, i've alredy got my stuff packed just wait here while I change my clothes."

Sakura whatches Naruto run off into his bed room, hearing loud crashes and seeing things go flying. Narutos back in less than three minutes with a backpack ready to go. "Is that all your taking?"

"Pervy sage said to pack light, I got spair clothes and my ninja tools, he said not to pack any food cause it will just go bad or get destroyed."

"Whatever.", Sakura sighs "just come on so he dosen't leave without you."

Naruto and Sakura walk in a heavy silence, it's as if Sakura wants to say something but dosent know how to start.

"Hey, are you okay Sakura?" Naruto tilts his head looking at Sakura, "you keep looking at me out of the corner of your eye."

Sakura looks surprised, as if she didn't expect him to notice, "Naruto there is something I need to say to you but I just couldn't think of how to put it, so im just gonna come out and say it, Naruto im sorry."

Naruto scratches his head looking puzzled, "Sorry? For what, you havent done any thing."

"Thats nice of you to say but yes I have. I'm sorry cause i've been a terrible teammate and an even worse friend. You saved mine and Sasukes lives on more than one occasion and you even maneged to save Kakashi sensei once to, and i've done nothing but belittle you and put you down."

"Sakura you know I never held any of that against you, you where just...just trying to get Sasuke to pay attention to you and trust me Sakura I know how it feels to want be recognized."

"But thats just it, look where my opession with Sasuke got me, i'm the weakest of our class, i'm a failure as a kunoichi, and that promise you made me nearly got you killed. While you...you fought for everyones respect and recognition, you trained your ass off and never stoped until everyone saw you for the ninja you truly are."

Naruto puts his hand on his hips and with a stern face says, "You wanted to be recognized by someoney you care about and there is nothing wrong with that, you may have went about it the wrong way but it wasn't all on you. Sasuke never gave you a fare chance, he had no time for friends or relationships, just revenge on his brother. As for you being a failure as a kunoichi thats not true but I wont lie you may very well be the weakest of our class. But now you have a chance to right that mistake, you have a chance to train with the greatest medic ninja and the strongest kunoichi i've ever seen so by the next time we see each other you will be able to go toe to toe with any one."

Narutos words truly touch Sakura and she looks at with tenderness and understanding, "I see now that Sasuke didn't deserve my recognition but you do Naruto. I want you to know that I truly belive in you and your dream and I hope that one day i'll be worthy of your recognition."

Naruto looks confused at her last statement, "But you already have it, you know that."

"Yes but I dont deserve it, i've done nothing to deserve it. As i layed in bed last night it finaly dawned on me that you where truly leaving and that I might not see you for three years or maybe never again cause there is no telling what could happen. I felt a crushing loneliness and I realized how much you truly mean to me and how much apart of my every day life you had become."

Sakura steps forward and embraces Naruto in a hug. Naruto stands still not knowing how to react, then starts to relax and slowly puts his arms around her.

"Naruto i'm sorry I could never return the same feelings you have for me but I want you to konw that I do care about you and that if getting Sasuke back meant losing you I wouldnt, I couldnt do it. So please just forget about that promise and just come home safe."

"Sakura, thank you that means alot to me but i cant just give up on Sasuke. He is in a dark and lonely place right now, a place I know all to well and we're the only ones who can pull him out. It's up to us to show him we still care and even though we could never replace the family and clan he lost, we can help to fill that void. So I just cant give up and you shuldn't either."

"I guess I should've known you wouldn't give up and your right I won't either, you never go back on your word and neither will I." Sakura says letting go of Naruto. "We should probably get to the gate now before master Jiraiya really leaves without you."

At the main gate we find Tsunade,Jiraiya, Shizune. and the rest of the konoha eleven waiting for Sakura to return with Naruto. Everyone is standing around looking bored when Ino yells, "Finally, look here they come." Everyone turns to look and sees Naruto and Sakura runing towards them.

As they finally reach the main gate they stop and apologize for taking so long, "Sorry guys I kinda forgot I was leaving today and kinda over slept but thanks everyone for coming to see me off it really means alot." says Naruto

Ino looks at Sakura and notices she is smiling and looking at Naruto, "Hey Sakura whats with that look and why are you staring at Naruto, did somthing happen on the way over here?" she askes suggestively.

Sakura blushes and replys, "What? No, nothing like that. We just talked and I managed to get somthing I wanted to tell him off mt chest, thats all."

"Okay, just calm down I belive you but you better be carefull three years is a long time, Naruto could come back and you just might fall for him." Sakura blushes even harder and looks away.

Jiraiya looks up at the sun then looks at Naruto and says, "Were losing daylight brat, we need to get going so come on."

"W-Wait!" Hinata yells as loud as her stuttering voice will allow, "Na-Na-Naruto I wa-want to give you this. I-Its a container of the me-medicine I gave you during the chu-chunin exams, will you accept it?" Hinata stutters trying not to faint.

Naruto looks surprised at her straightforwardness, "Thanks Hinata, this stuff works great, I mean I heal fast on my own but with this its like I never got hurt at all." Naruto puts it away in one of his puches and the raps Hinata in a hug immediately causing he to pass out. "Oops, here Kiba take her and tell her I said good by when she wakes up."

Naruto walks to stand beside Jirayia gives one last wave to his friends and loved ones, then starts walking away from his home, the home he wont see again for three years.

**Note: Made it to chapter five and Naruto is now out of the village so now the real story can begin. Also I've forgotten to do a discalimer so I will do one now and it will cover this chapter and those that came before.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with it.**


	6. Chapter 6

We find our traveling duo in a small town not to far from the village but far enough for Jiraiya to be sure they weren't followed. Its now dark out on the first day of their trip as they rent a room for the night at a local inn. As they settle in there room Naruto notices Jiraiya looking kinda nervous, almost hesitant.

"Hey pervy sage are you okay, your acting kinda weird and not your normal kinda weird.", Naruto asks.

Jiraiya sits down next to Naruto, "Naruto there are some things you need to know but its just i'm not to sure how you might react. Jiraiya reaches into his pack and pulls out a picture, looks at it once then hands it to Naruto. Naruto looks at the picture and sees a somewhat tall and blond headed man with blue eyes and standing next to him with his arm around her waist is a beautiful woman with striking red hair who is very much pregnant.

Naruto looks not really knowing why Jiraiya gave it to him, "Hey pervy sage whats with this picture, I mean the guy looks kinda familiar but the lady i've never seen before?"

Jiraiya sighs knowing Naruto wouldnt make the connection, "That man looks familiar because he was the forth hokage and his face is on the side of a mountain. The woman you couldnt recognize because she died the night you were born. Naruto there names were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and they are your parents."

Naruto locks eyes with Jiraiya then looks back at the picture, "Wait, your telling me you knew who my parents were all along and you never told me, who else knew granny tsunade, Kakashi, granpa third?

"In the begining only me and the third hokage knew but Kakashi was Minatos student so it wasnt to hard for him to figure it out. After we got back to the village with Tsunade she just came right out and asked me and I had no choice but to tell her. The third didn't tell you beacause if word got out that you were the son fo the forth hokage and possibly one of the last of the Uzumaki clan you would become a major target for a bunch of different villages."

Naruto looks down, tears starting to roll down his cheeks, "I wanted to know for so long who my parents are and now I find out that my own father sealed the nine tails inside of me and made my childhood a living hell. Why would he choose me and why would my mother let him do such a thing."

Jiraiya grabs Naruto by the shirt and lifts him up in anger, "Now you listen here, I've never seen Minato and Kushina as happy as the day they found out they were gonna have a child. So don't you dare think for a second they didn't love you. From the moment they found out to the moment they died they loved you more than you will ever know."

"So then why me?"

"To fully understand you need to know that there are some things about the village most people dont know. The nine tails has been inside the village since the time of the first hokage and has had a total of three hosts. You should know the proper term for someone who has a tailed beast sealed inside them is called a jinchuuriki and the first was the wife of the first hokage, Mito Uzumaki. The second was your mother Kushina Uzumaki and you are the third. Are you starting to see a patern?" Jiraiya says.

Naruto stops to think for a moment the says, "We all have the same last name. Is there something special about the name Uzumaki.

Jiraiya chuckles then says, "Yes Naruto, because the Uzumaki name is from the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto looks shocked, "Wait, I have a clan!"

"Had a clan, the Uzumaki clan was all but wiped out with the survivors spread out across the different lands and villages.

"Okay but that dosen't tell me why they were so special."

Jiraiya sighs, "I'm getting to that, try and have some patience. You see the Uzumaki were masters of fuinjutsu, so much so that they were wiped out because they were so feared. Almost all the seals we use today are either Uzumaki made or based off of there designs, all Uzumaki were born with a natural talent for fuinjutsu and your mother was no exeption and once we get you started I bet you'll take to it like a fish to water.

Naruto lifts up his shirt and looks at his seal, "So, was my seal made by the uzumaki too."

"The seal used to seal the nine tails the first two times were Uzumaki made but yours was your fathers own variation on a very old Uzumaki seal."

"Is that why they were chosen to be jinchuuriki, because of there skill with seals?"

"Not quite. You see the Uzumaki had a trait that some might consider a kekkei genkai. THe Uzumaki have an extremely strong life force witch means they were born with much larger amount of chakra and live very long lives often times living to be well over a hundred. Witch means you could keep the nine tails seald in one person for a long time.

Naruto looks shocked, "Doe's that mean i'll live to be a hundred?"

Jiraiya chuckles, "Well your only half Uzumaki, so maybe not that long but you'll probably out live most people you know. Now, the nine tails has the most chakra of all the tailed beasts, so you need someone whose body can handle that large amount and since the Uzumaki naturally have massive amounts of chakra they were the natural choice.

"Okay, so what exactly happend to my parents?" Naruto askes

"Well, the seal used to seal the nine tails into your mother weakens during childbirth, so your mother was taken to a secure location outside the village in case the nine tails broke free." Jiraiya replys.

"So is that what happend, it just broke free."

"I wasnt there so I cant say for sure but I do know one thing, your father was a master of fuinjutsu and he would hav never let that seal break. So that means something must of happend that night and i've been searching for what that was.

"So no one really knows what happend." Naruto sighs

"I'm sorry Naruto but no." Jiraiya then reaches into his pack and pulls out a sealed scroll. "After your parents died the third hokage took all your parents belongings and seald them in this scroll for the day you were ready." Jiraiya says as he hands the scroll to Naruto.

"So all my parents stuff is inside this, well if thats the case lets open it right now." Naruto says trying to pry it open.

"Hold your horses there its getting late so why dont we wait to open that tommorow and we can begin your training, okay?"

Naruto sighs "okay but we are opening it first thing in the morning pervy sage."

"Okay, first thing." Jiraiya says turning off the light for bed.


	7. Chapter 7

We find master and student Jiraiya and Naruto in a small clearing just outside the town they are staying in. They are sitting across from each other with a unopend scroll inbetween them. "Well Naruto as promised lets open this scroll. Now first this scroll is sealed with a special seal called a blood seal so only a certain person can open it." Jiraiya says.

Naruto looks at the scroll quizzically, "So how do you open this thing pervy sage?"

Jiraiya chuckles, "The answer is in the name Naruto, the key is the blood of the person ment to open it." Jiraiya then takes up the scroll and turns it to show Naruto a swirl design on the side. "Now Naruto I need you to put some of your blood on the swirl and the scroll should open.

Naruto looks at the swirl, "Hey that looks like the swirl on my clothes and my chunin vest, whats the deal?"

"Thats smart of you to notice, this is the symbol of the Uzumaki clan and it is the same one on the back of all chunin and jonin jackets."

Naruto then bites his finger to draw blood, "Okay so I just put some blood on this and..." As soon as the blood touches the seal there is loud boom that knockes both Jiraiya and Naruto back. As the smoke clears they see an entire house where the scroll use to be. "Holy cow pervy sage thats a house and it came out of that little scroll.

"Hey don't forget who seald it, they didn't call the third hokage the professor for nothing." Jiraiya then goes up to the house and tries to open the door. As he touches the handle a large seal aray appears all over the house. "Looks like another blood seal, your up Naruto go on and open it."

Naruto goes up and puts his hand with the blood on it on the door. There is a bright flash and the seal aray is gone leaving a small key in Narutos hand. Naruto puts the key in the lock on the door turns hearing the door unlock. Naruto pushes open the door and steps into the house, the inside looks kinda messy as if some had been living in it all this time.

Jiraiya is hit with the feeling of nostalgia, "Wow, it looks just the same as the last time I was here, after the nine tails attack I went to see if it survived but it wasnt there so I figured it was destroyed. When Sarutobi sensei told me he seald there belongings I didn't think he ment the whole house."

"So this is the place my parents lived, this is the place I was suppose to live." Naruto says wondering what his life could of been like. Naruto walks into the living room and sees some pictures on the walls. He sees a picture of his father as a young boy standing next to Jiraiya, "Hey pervy sage how old was my father in this picture?"

"Well I think he was about thirteen, this was just before he took the chunin exam for the first time."

Naruto continues to look at the pictures and sees one of his mother and father standing next to each other as kids, "How long did my parents know each other?"

"They first met in the academy, but i don't think your mother liked him all that much when they first met but he saved her from some kumo ninja by following strands of her hair. After that they were practically inseparable." JIraiya says smiling.

Naruto continues to look around the bottom floor until he comes to two large doors. He opens the doors and steps into a large study, "Wooh, look at all these scrolls and books. what is this place?"

"This was your fathers study and private library and this is going to help your training alot. I thought all these were destroyed."

Naruto walks over to the desk at the back of the room and sits down in the chair behind the desk. There is nothing on the desk but a pen and some ink, so Naruto starts to open all the desk drawers and finds nothing but paper and calligraphy brushes. Noticing one last drawer but this one with a key hole, "Hey pervy sage this drawer is locked, do you know were the key is?"

"No but why don't you try the key you used to unlock the front door."

Naruto reaches into his pocket and pulls out the key. He slides the key into the lock and turns the key hearing the lock disengage. Opening the drawer he sees another copy of the same picture that Jiraiya had of his mother and father. The next thing he pulls out is a well worn book titled "The tale of a gutsy Ninja". Naruto opens the back cover of the book and sees a picture of Jiraiya. "Hey pervy sage your picture is in here, did you wright this book?"

"That is the very first book i ever wrote and it was your fathers favorite, he must of read this book over a hundred times. Why don't you look inside and read the name of the main character."

Naruto turns to the front of the book and starts to read then comes upon what Jiraiya was talking about, "Hey the guy in this book, his name is Naruto too."

Jiraiya chuckles, "Thats right, your father named you for that character in that book cause he never gives up and I think thats the kinda person your father would've wanted you to be.

"Wow, never thought there would be a book I want to actually read." Naruto then pulls out the last two things in the drawer, two scrolls one says rasengan and the other says hiraishin. "Okay I know what the rasengan is but what is the hiraishin?"

"That is the jutsu that made your father famous as the yellow flash of konoha. By using a special seal you could transport your self in the blink of an eye to any thing that seal is on. The first person to use the jutsu was the second hokage, whether he created it or not is unknown but it was your father that truly made it famous.

"Wow, can I learn it huh can I, can I." Naruto says excitedly.

"Eventually but first you need to know how to create and apply the proper seal cause if you get it wrong it could kill you." Jiraiya says trying to calm him down. "why dont you go upstairs and see whats up there while I stay here and see what scrolls we can use for your training.

"Okay just make sure you pick some good ones."

Naruto leaves the study and walks up the the stairs to the second floor. The first door he sees is a blue one with a wooden sign that says Naruto. Naruto opens the door, the walls of the room are painted a light blue and is decorated for a baby. He sees a small bed in one corner, walking over to it he sees it's coverd with stuffed toy toads. "This is were i would have slept as a baby.", Naruto thinks begining to tear up. Naruto rushes out of the room no longer able to stay and look at what could have been. Walking to the last door in the hallway, he opens the door steping into a large bed room with a big bed in the center. Looking around he sees more pictures of his mother and father together but one picture in particular catches his eye. It's a picture of Minato with a young Kakashi and two others Naruto dosen't recognize.

"This must be Kakashis team as genin, Pervy sage did say Kakashi was my dads student. Man has Kakashi sensei always worn that mask.", Naruto chuckles to him self.

"Hey brat I'm done, we need to get started on your training and we should seal this house back up before someone comes by and sees it.", Jiraiya yells from down stairs. Naruto takes one last look around the room then heads down satirs to finally begin his training.

**Note: Now I can finally begin Narutos training, so now I have to look up a bunch of jutsu I want to work with, should be fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto and Jiraiya re enter the small clearing and Jiraiya opens the scroll to re seal the house."Now Naruto take a look at the seal formula the third hokage used to seal this house and tell me what ou think."

Naruto scratches his head looking at the scroll not able to make heads or tails of it."I have know idea what any of this means.

"Thats understandable this is a fairly complex seal, I mean it is a house. Do you at least know how to activate a written seal?" Jiraiya askes.

"you just put chakra into them don't you, thats what i've been doing."

"Yes but the amount af chakra you put in can change the way a seal reacts." Jiraiya reaches into his pocket and pulls out an explosive tag. "I'm sure you know what this is, it can be activated with only a small amount of chakra, it will then start to burn than explode but by altering the amount of chakra you can make it go off in many different ways." he explains.

"Anyway were geting ahead of our selves and we need to re seal this house, so stand back and watch." Jiraiya lays the scroll in front of the house, he puts one hand on the scroll and forms a hand sign with the other. A swirl pattern appears on the door of the house as a seal array apears in a circle around the house. There is a bright flash and a big poof of smoke and as it clears they a standing in a empty clearing no house in sight.

"Wow, it's really gone. Thats so cool, will you teach me to do stuff like that?" asks Naruto excitedly.

Jiraiya smiles remembering how Minato reacted in a similar way when he first showed him fuinjutsu. "Don't worry we'll get to that soon enough but for right now why dont we start easy and you show me all your jutsu and what you can do so far."

"Well I can do the basic substitution and my transformation jutsu is very convincing.", says Naruto. Jiraiya has to supress a giggle remembering Narutos sexy jutsu. "The shadow clone jutsu is the jutsu i'm best at, the only other jutsu I know is the rasengan and summoning."

"Thats about what I expected, we can skip teaching you genjutsu but knowing how break and avoid it will be helpful. Is there any thing else?"

"I know the tree climbing and water walking, my taijutsu is a mix of just different styles i've seen and uses my shadow clones. I use basic weapons like shuriken,kunai,and explosive tags." says Naruto.

Jiraiya ponders for a moment, "Your taijutsu works for you so you should just keep adding to it and improving. As for kenjutsu since I dont use a weapon I wont be much help there."

"Okay pervy sage what should we start with first.", asks Naruto.

"We start with this..." Jiraiya replys taking out a small peice of paper. "This little peice of paper will tell us which elemental affinity you have."

"Elemental what?" asks Naruto

"Affinity Naruto, it means which of the five basic elements you are naturally good at. Which ever one you have an affinity for you will be able to learn easier and faster. Now all you have to do is channel some chakra into the paper and it will react one of five ways. It will burn for fire, get wet for water, crumple to dust for earth, crinkle for lightning, and split apart for wind.", replys Jiraiya handing naruto the paper.

"Okay here goes nothing." Naruto begins to channel his chakra, the paper begins to flutter then split into a bunch of small peices. "Is that suppose to happen?"

"Well looks like your wind and its quite strong to. This could be a problem, i'm not so good with wind but lucky for you Minato had quite a few wind jutsu scrolls in his library so we have some stuff to work on."

"Okay so which one do I get to learn first?"

Jiraiya chuckles, "none of them, you have to learn to change your normal chakra into wind chakra first." Jiraiya walks over to a tree and picks a leaf then brings it back and hands it to Naruto. "First you have to be able to split a leaf with your wind chakra then we can move on. Unfortunately this type of training takes time so we need a way to speed things up and thats were the shadow clone jutsu comes in.

"The shadow clone jutsu? Hows that gonna help me train.", asks Naruto.

"You see Naruto the shadow clone jutsu was originally ment as a information gathering technique cause all information and experience gained by the clone is transferd to the caster of the jutsu."

"Okay but what does that mean for my training exactly?" Naruto askes.

"Well what if there was a hundred copies of you doing the same training, it means you training would be a hundred percent more effective or you could do multiple types of training at once. So we can start your elemental and fuinjutsu training at the same time, you better get ready cause things are about to get tough.

**Note: I'm not going to do his training day by day, I'm going to skip a few weeks or a month at a time. The next chapter will pickup after about a month after this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with it.**


	9. Chapter 9

We find Naruto laying on the ground breathing hard and sweating, "man right now I wish I was a clone so I could dispell my self and not be so tired." Naruto pants. Jiraiya walks into the clearing to see Naruto on the ground surrounded by used ninja tools,scrolls,and books.

"So brat it looks like your training went well today. Get up now we need to review what you learned, we've been in this town for about a mounth now so we will be leaving tommorow for some special training.", says Jiraiya.

Naruto pulls him self up looking dead tired, "Come on pervy sage i'm dead tired can't we do this some other time." Naruto moans.

"Nope, we will be busy so we need to do it now. We can start with your fuinjutsu training so I want you to make an explosive tag." says Jiraiya. Naruto reaches into his back pouch and pulls out a blank tag and his ink and brush. Naruto begins to slowly and carefully draw the proper seal on the tag. After a few failed attempts trying this seal for the firs time, Naruto learned it's best to go slow and make sure you get it right. Naruto finishes and hands the tag to Jiraiya.

"Okay this looks good but if you want to be a true seal master you'll have to develope your own seals and not just use ones from books. After you get skilled enough with with written seals we can start with contact seals witch you can apply simply by touching the target. Now lets see what this explosive tag can do." Jiraiya walks over to a tree and places the tag, he then walks back to Naruto, "now set it off."

Naruto grabs a shuriken and throws it, hitting the tag dead center seting it off causing a small explosion that destroys the tree. "Oh yeah, did you see that pervy sage it worked perfectly. Does this mean i'm ready to move on the more difficult seals, huh?"

"That was good but there are more powerfull seals you can use to make the explosion far bigger and more destructive. You can just keep reading the books and scrolls and I would consider taking up keeping a journal or maybe try writing your own book to help practice your caligraphy.", Jiraiya replys.

"Okay, are we done i'm tired?" asks Naruto.

"Almost, now I want you to show me that wind justsu you where working on."

"Fine then, here goes nothing...", he goes through a short series of hand signs then shousts, " Wind Style: Rumbleing Wind Wall." A large wall of spining wind appears in front of Naruto, then propels forward into some trees knocking off some limbs and leaves but failing to knock down the trees.

"Wow, he was able to master the basic wind style training and learn a D ranked wind jutsu in just a month. Training with the clones helped but his natural talent for ninjutsu is impressive. That justsu was far more powerful than it should have been though, it seems he is still overloading with chakra and that combined with his strong wind affinity could cause problems." Jiraiya thinks to him self.

"Hey how was that? I did it right didn't I?" Naruto asks.

"It was good but you are still overloading the justsu with chakra both wind and normal types. To much chakra could cause the jutsu to backfire and with wind style that is very dangerous. Since wind is used mainly for cutting you could end up cutting off your own head." Naruto lifts his hand to his neck and gulps. "So before we go any higher than D ranked wind jutsu we need to fix your chakra control, here you can use this scroll to help. It has some basic information and some basic and advaced chakra control techniques you can do while we travel. I will consider your chakra control good enough when you can do a rasengan without the clone." reply Jiraiya.

"Aw come on pervy sage that will take forever." whines Naruto.

"No it won't, you can practice while we travel and have your clones help. I don't expect you to become a master at chakra control, you have to much chakra now and its only gonna increase as you train and get older but you should be able to do atleast this much."

"Fine, you want a rasengan with no clone i'll give you one and i'll do it by the time we get to the next place we are going. Can we call it a day for today though i'm beat?", says Naruto.

"Okay, thats all for today. You should head back to the inn and gets some rest cause we have an early start tommorow." replys Jiraiya

"And just what are you going to do?", asks Naruto.

Jiraiya looks off to the side and giggles, "I have other things to attend to so i'll see you later back at the room." says Jiraiya as they walk back twords the town.

**One week later**

We find Naruto and Jiraiya on the road traveling when suddenly Jiraiya stops and pulls Naruto off to the side of the road. "Hey pervy sage whats the deal, why are we stoping here?", asks Naruto.

"Naruto we just crossed the border from the land of fire into the land of sound, whitch means were in orochimarus territory. We'll have to keep an eye out for Oto nin so keep your guard up.", replys Jiraiya going on high alert.

"Okay, then what are we doing in enemy territory."

"You see one of my jobs is to make orochimarus life harder any way i can and destroying his hidden bases and labs is just one way I do it, that job doesn't stop just cause i'm training you.", says Jiraiya

"Well then why don't we just sneak into otogakure and get him and we can find sasuke while we're at it.", Naruto asks

Jiraiya chuckles, "I like your enthusiasm but it's not that easy. There is no single otogakure, it's actually a collection of hidden bases and labs scattered across the land of sound and surounding countries and me an you are gonna go take one down."

Narutos eyes light up with excitement, "Wow, you mean it? What are we gonna do, storm in and take them all down?"

Jiraiya sweat drops, "Not quite, these are all about stealth. We need to hit the base on it's key structural points to bring it down. I maybe really strong but a whole base of ninja would be tough even for me. We need to go in find any useful info then blow the place sky high. I will go find the main guy in charge and get any papers and info I can while you set explosive tags on the support pillars. You'll have to set them so they go off at the right time so we don't get caught in the base when it comes down."

"Okay I can handle that but how will I know were to find those pillars?" asks Naruto.

"The base were going to is a small one and the layout of the bases are all the same so they can make them quicker." Jiraiya reaches into his pocket an pulls out the a large peice of paper. "Here is a map of the basic layout of the base, there are a total of six pillars, three on the right side of the base and three on the left. This will get you to them just try to avoid any unnecessary conflict, there is gonna be alot of enemy ninja and they can quickly overwhelm you, understand?"

Naruto takes the map, "Gotcha, you can count on me."

"Okay then, lets head out."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any thing affiliated with it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jiraiya and Naruto are crouched in some bushes about a hundred feet from the entance of what looks like a small cave. "pervy sage is there really a secret base in that small cave?", Naruto asks.

"It may look like a cave but there are steps that lead down into the base.", replys Jiraiya. Just then a oto ninja rounds the corner to stand in front of the cave entrance. "Naruto look, we won't be able to sneek past this guy so we'll have to take him out. We have two choices, we can either knock this guy out or kill him. Normally I try to avoid killing when ever possible but sometimes that's not an option and that is something your gonna have to get use to. So I want you to sneak up behind this guy and take him out with your kunai, make it quick and don't hesitate."

Naruto pulls out a kunai and stares at it thinking about what he has to do. Naruto pushes down his nerves, steels himself, and begins to slowly sneak around behind the oto nin. He moves slowly from tree to tree untill he is directly above the ninja. Naruto drops down silently behind the oto nin, he lifts his kunai ready to strike but he hesitates at the last second. The oto ninja feeling the presence of someone behind him turns to stike him first when kunai flies out of the bushes and hits him in the throat. Naruto watched as the oto nin fell to the ground paralyzed with shock, as blood spilled from the oto nins neck. Jiraiya leaps out of the bushes and grabs Naruto then leaps back.

"What the hell happend, why did you freeze up like that?" Jiraiya asks angrily.

"I..I don't know.", Naruto stutters. "I was ready and i was right there but the thought of actually cuting his throat with the kunai, I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry.", Naruto answers.

Jiraiya sighs, "I know how you feel and killing should always be a last resort but there will come a time when you will take the life of an enemy ninja and you will have to accept that."

"I don't know if I can do that, that just isn't who I am.", says Naruto

Jiraiya places his hand on Narutos shoulder, "when it comes down to you or your enemy or the saftey of your teammate, you'd be surprised what you can do. But we still have a base to take down, you ready?"

Naruto pulls out the map of the base, "explosive tags on all six support pillars and make sure they don't go off while were still inside, im ready."

"I will find the guy in charge and get any info I can. It wont take me long so you need to be quick.", replys Jiraiya

Naruto makes and hand seal, "Shadow clone justsu!", a clone of Naruto appears beside him. "It's a good thing I can be in two places at once then." Naruto looks at the clone, "I'll take the left side you take the right." Naruto and his clone jump out of the bushes and runs into the cave.

Jiraiya sighs, "Well I better get started, can't let him get done before me."

Naruto reaches the back of the cave and finds the stairs leading down. He slowly makes his way down with his clone behind him. They reach the bottom and find the path branches of in three direction one to the left, one to the right, and one going strait. "You dispel after you set the tags." Naruto says to the clone.

Naruto slowly makes his way down the left hallway, he's about to turn a corner when he hears some one talking. Naruto peeks his head around the corner and sees two oto ninja talking with there backs facing him.

"Have you seen Orochimarus new pet?", the first ninja asks

"Do you mean the Uchiha brat, cause no I havent seen him. Why have you?", the second ninja replys.

"No I havent't, I heard he's at the main base. Orochimaru isn't gonna let that kid out of his sight."

"So Sasuke is at the main base.", Naruto thinks to himself. Naruto checks the base map, "No other way around, I need to get past these guys." He slowly creeps up behind the two ninja, jumps up and knocks there heads together,knocking them out. "No killing necessary, take that pervy sage.

Naruto continues deeper into the base following the map, knocking out and avoiding any enemy he comes across. He finally come to a large open room with three large pillars in the room. "These are larger than I thought they'd be. I'm probably gonna need at least two explosive tags for each pillar.", Naruto says to himself.

Just then Naruto gets a rush of memories from his clone telling him his clone set the tags but was unable to set them to go off before being dispelld my enemy ninja. "Crap, what do I do now? First things first, I need to set these tags and get out of here." Naruto begins to set the explosive tags on the pillars, as he sets the last tag he hears voices coming down the hall at the opposite end of the room.

"There he is, get him!"

Jiraiya come runing into the room and sees Naruto, "Naruto it's time to go, run!"

Naruto jumps off the pillar and heads down the tunnel he came through. Jiraiya catches up to Naruto, "Pervy sage, we got the tags set but we didn't have time to set them to go off." Naruto shouts.

"We'll figure it out once we get out, just keep runing.", Jiraiya shouts back. They continue through the base untill they come to the stairs. They head up the stairs back into the cave, they reach the entrance and exit the cave. "Now we just need a way to set off those tags."

"Wait I think I might have an idea..." Naruto goes through a series of hand signs then shouts,"Wind Style: Rumbleing Wind Wall", A large wall of spining wind goes rushing into the cave and down the stairs in the back.

Jiraiya stands there wondering what Naruto is doing, then he hears a series of large explosions from inside the base. The ground begins to sink in as the ceiling begins to collapse in on the base. "That was smart thinking kid but that jutsu is defensive, the wind wall is not suppose to move, it's meant to block projectiles."

"Well that just goes to prove my genius, I was able to take a defensive move and make it offensive.", Naruto says smugly. Jiraiya turns to survey what is left of the base, as soon as he turns his back he hears Naruto shout "Rasengan" and a loud crash behind him. Jiraiya turns around and sees Naruto standing in front of a tree thats been knocked down.

"Oh yeah, check it out Rasengan, no clone needed." Naruto says forming a perfect Rasengan in his hand. "This means I can start learning more advanced justsu, right."

"Ah, this kid has a one track mind.", Jiraiya thinks to himself. "Yes, this means you can learn new jutsu but for now why don't we go get something to eat as reward for a job well done."

"Ramen here I come.", shouts Naruto runing back towards the nearest town.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto of anything affiliated with it.**


	11. Chapter 11

We find Naruto and Jiraiya sitting in a small restaurant back inside the land of fire. It's been about a month since their mission at the otogakure base. "Pervy sage, what are we doing here? I should be out training to learn new jutsu or working on that new rasengan you showed me.", Naruto whines.

"We are here because we are waiting for someone. It's my job to keep an eye on all the major threats to konoha, so that means that I have spys and informants in alot of places, and we're here to meet my spy in the akatsuki."

Naruto looks at Jiraiya in stuned silence, then says "You have a spy in the akatsuki? Just how long have you known about these guys?"

"I've known about the akatsuki for a long time now but before they wh're just a mercenary group who would take any mission as long as the price was right. It wasnt until a certain person joined that I was able to get some real information and learn what their real objecitve was.", Jiraiya answers.

"So that certain person is the guy your meeting today then?", asks Naruto

"Yes," Jiraiya replys then looks out the window and nods his head then stand's up, " it's time to go Naruto."

Naruto stands up counfused and asks, "wait I thought we we're meeting your spy."

"We are, just not here." replys Jiraiya. He walks out with Naruto close behind, they walk to a small inn and Jiraiya goes up to the front desk and asks for the key to room eight. They walk to the room and even before they go in Naruto already has a bad feeling. As they go in Naruto sees someone standing on the opposite side of the room. Even though he isn't wearing his akatsuki cloak Naruto recogizes him instantly.

"Itachi Uchiha, you got to be kidding me. He's your inside man but he's a traitor.", Naruto yells.

"Naruto things aren't always as they appear, Itachi has been leaking me information since he joined akatsuki shortly after leaving the village.", replys Jiraiya

"But he killed his entire clan and not to mention he tried to capture me, so why would he help us.", exclaims Naruto.

"Like I said things aren't always as they appear, there is more to the Uchiha incident than you know and at the moment you don't need to know, if you can't trust him than just trust me. Now what information do you have and why did you want to meet.", asks Jiraiya.

"It's about orochimaru, as a former member we like to keep an eye on him and it seems in two weeks time he's sending his second in command Kabuto Yakushi to meet with some ninja from Iwagakure about a deal. I don't know to much but apparently he is selling information to iwa about the forth hokage." at this Itachi glances down at Naruto.

Naruto catches Itachis look and says, "What would iwa want with information about my dad for and what could Orochimaru possibly know."

"I take it then that you have informed young Naruto of his parentage.", Itachi says.

Jiraiya stops to think and then says, "yes and I would be willing to bet that is exactly what Orochimaru intends to tell iwa."

"Why would iwa care if the forth hokage is my father?", Naruto asks.

"Because your father almost single handedly cost iwa the third great ninja war, and i'm sure you can imagine some still harbor a grudge. Since your father is dead, you will become the target of their hatred if they find out your his son. As i'm sure you know Naruto revenge can destroy a person.", Itachi says.

"Revenge huh, thats rich coming from you." Naruto scoffs.

"Naruto don't be like that.", Jiraiya says.

"No Jiraiya it's okay, he's right I have no right to talk of revenge." Itachi replys

"Yeah whatever, pervy sage are we done here?", Naruto asks.

"Almost, do you know where they are meeting Itachi?", asks Jiraiya

"Yes," Itachi pulls out a slip of paper and hands it to Jiraiya, "i've written down the exact location on this. Before you leave do you mind if I talk to Naruto alone for a second?"

"I don't see why not, just don't take to long.", Jiraiya replys. Jiraiya opens the room door and walks out leaving Naruto and Itachi alone.

"So, we're alone you got something to say or was this just your plan to capture me?" Naruto asks angrily.

"I just wanted to say thank you for being there for Sasuke and for being a better brother than I could ever be. It is my fault that Sasuke has started down the path he is on and I'm certain that you are the only person that can pull him out of the darkness he is slowly sinking into." Itachi says to Naruto.

"You want to thank me? You have no right to thank me, you should have been there, You shouldn't have taken every thing from him, no one deserves to feel that pain. So don't thank me cause I didn't do it for you, I did it cause Sasuke is my friend and my brother and I will always belive in him even if no one else does." Naruto yells.

Itachi looks at Naruto and smiles "You truly are one of a kind, I know that Sasuke is in good hands with you. There will come a time when Sasuke and me fight and he will kill me, he will cleanse the darkness that has hanged over the Uchiha clan for so long and I hope you will be there for him when he does, afer all when you become hokage you'll nedd close friends you can trust." Itachi walks to the window and opens it then turns back to look at Naruto, "I'll see you again, I don't know when the akatsuki will send me after you again but I look forward to seeing how strong you have gotten." Itachi then disappears into a murder of crows that fly out the window leaving Naruto alone.

"Wow, if I didn't know he killed his entire clan he might actually be cool." Naruto says to himself. He then walks out of the room going to find Jiraiya, cause they have a meeting to get to.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with it.**


	12. Chapter 12

We find Naruto and Jiraiya sitting in a room in an inn Two weeks after their meeting with Itachi. They are getting ready to go to the Iwa and Oto meeting and stop any information from changeing hands. Jiraiya reaches into his pack and throws Naruto a bandana and says, "Use that to cover your hair, one look at that mop and they'll know whose son you are."

Naruto ties the bandana around his head covering his hair then asks Jiraiya, "Hey pervy sage don't you think it's weird that the Iwa ninja would agree to meet on Oto territory?" Eluding to the fact that the meeting would bee taking palce in the land of sound.

Jiraiya scratches his chin then says, "Normally I would say yes but in this case if the meeting wasnt held in Oto territory we might not have had time to get there and I think Orochimaru knows that. I think this whole meeting was setup by Orochimaru just to force us into conflict with Iwa ninja, no doubt he knew I would find out about this meeting and would never let infomation like this get out. He's hoping to start another war between Konoha and Iwa."

"Okay, but what does he have to gain if we go to war with Iwa?" Naruto asks.

"He could wait untill Iwa weakens us then attak him self, he could join the war on Iwas side, or maybe he's just looking for an easy way to get more test subjects for his experiments. It would be easier to kidnap people in the middle of a battle and if a few random ninja go missing in the middle of a war people tend to ask less questions." Jiraiya responds.

Naruto Makes a face of disgust and says, "That Orochimaru really is a sick bastard isn't he?"

Jiraiya looks as if he's remembering somthing then says, "You have no idea kid, you have no idea. We should get going, acording to Itachi they should be meeting in a clearing just outside of town and we need to get there first." They pack up their stuff and take their packs instead of leaving it in the room knowing they will probably have to make a quick escape.

They follow the directions Itachi gave them and end up at a large clearing. Jiraiya checks the wind then says "Lets hide in those trees over there, we need to stay up wind so they have a less chance of detecting us before we want them to." Jiraiya and Naruto jump into a tree on the north side of the clearing. Jiraiya looks up at the sun then says, "We still have about a hour before they're suppose to arrive so now we wait. Now once they get here the main objective is to stop any information from changeing hands, it will probably be in some sort of seald envelope, we need to make sure that the Iwa ninja don't get it. I'll distract the Iwa and Oto ninja while you go for the envelpoe."

Naruto nods his head confirming he understood. They wait silently as the sun hangs high in the sky overhead when they hear a rustle in the woods to the west. They look on as two Iwa ninja step into the clearing. The first is a girl who looks be about seventeen with short black hair and pink, pupil-less eyes. She is wearing the standerd Iwa uniform and flack jacket with fishnet stockings and a skirt over top. The other is a large man with dark eyes and greyish hair that ends in a sort of ponytail, as well as a large bulbous nose and beard.

Naruto looks over at Jirayia and sees him looking through a small black book. "Do you know who they are?" whispers Naruto.

Jiraiya looks up from the book and says, "The big guys name is Kitsuchi, he's a Iwa jonin and the son of the current tsuchikage and the girls name is Kurotsuchi, she's his daughter and the grandaughter of the tsuchikage. They look to be the only two, it's weird there isn't any more."

As they get closer Naruto over hears them talking, "Looks like we're the first ones here, I don't like this something dosen't feel right." Kitsuchi says.

"It dosen't matter, this is our chance to get back at Konoha for what they did to Iwa during the third great ninja war." says Kurtotsuchi

"Killing the forth hokages son wont solve any thing, it will just start another war and lord tsuchikage won't pull Iwa into war just for that."

They reach the center of the clearing and Kurotsuchi says, "Well gramps is getting pretty old, someone younger is gonna have to take his place soon and that person is gonna be me."

Kitsuchi looks at his daughter and chuckles, "You just made jonin and your already aiming for tsuchikage. I think your grandfather still has a few years left in him, so you shouldnt get in such a hurry."

After waiting for a few minutes a man steps into the clearing on the opposite side. Naruto and Jiraiya immediately recognize the man as Kabuto Yakushi. Kabuto walks into the center of the clearing and stands. He reaches into his pouch and pulls out a large brown envelope and says, "I believe this is the information you want, this is all the info we have including picture and name."

Jiraiya taps Naruto on the shoulder to get his attention and whispers, "Okay it's time, why don't you get there attention."

Naruto reaches into his kunai pouch and pulls out a kunai with a explosive tag attached. He throws it into the space between Kabuto and the Iwa ninja. It explodes causing Kabuto,Kitsuchi,and kurotsuchi to scatter in different directions and creates a large cloud of dust. Naruto jumps out of his hiding place and goes strait towards Kabuto. Kabuto jumps out of the dust cloud and looks around, when Naruto bursts out and throws a punch at Kabutos head. Kabuto catches Narutos hand just before it hits him and looks at him in the eye and says, "Naruto, I wonderd when you would show your self, can I assume that Jiraiya is here as well."

Naruto smirks and says, "If i was you i'd be more worried about me." Naruto poofs away revealing he was just a clone. Kabuto turns around just in time to see two Narutos holding a large rasengan and slam it into his stomach. The rasengan sends Kabuto flying into a tree, as soon as he hits the tree he poofs leaving a small log behind. Naruto sees the log and says, "Damn a substitution, where did he go?"

"Naruto get over here." Naurto hears Jiraiya yell. Now that the dust cloud has settled Naruto can see Jiraiya and the two Iwa ninja along with Kabuto. Naruto races over to stand next to Jiraiya. "Naruto, he gave the envelope to the the female, you need to get it."

Kitsuchi and Kabuto rush towards Jiraiya as Kurotsuchi takes off towards the woods. "Naruto go after her and don't let her get away." Jiraiya yells. Naruto starts to give chase as he follows her into the trees. He starts to throw shuriken and kunai in an attemptto slow her down but she just dodges and keeps going. Knowing he has to do something Naruto gathers chakra, weaves some hand signs,and yells "Wind Style: Great Break Through" Naruto brings his hand to his mouth and blows creating a large blast of wind to large for Kurotsuchi to dodge. The wind blast hits her in the back, knocking her to the forest floor. Naruto jumps down landing a few feet away.

Kurotsuchi stands up holding a peice of paper and the now open envelope. She looks at Naruto and says, "Your too late, I got his name and I know what he looks like, the son of your forth hokage, Naruto Uaumaki. So i'll tell you what, i'll let you go so you can tell him his days are numberd."

Naruto looks her in the eye and reaches up to grab the bandana and says, "I got a better idea, why don't you tell him your self." he then pulls off the bandana releasing his bright blond hair.

Kurotsuchi looks at the picture then back to Naruto and says, "Well look at that, I guess today is my lucky day. Did you come here to defend the honor of your father, the so called great forth hokage? Because today is the day that I will get revenge for what he did to my village."

"I couldn't care less about his so called honor, he died the night I was born so I never even knew him, hell I didn't even know he was my father until just a few months he died protecting me and our village and thats all I need to know to know he was a true hero." Naruto replys.

"A hero? Do heros kill hundreds of people and tear families apart? You call him a hero but in my village he is a monster. By killing you i'll purge the black spot in iwagakures history that is the third great ninja war." Kurotsuchi yells.

Naruto looks at her sadly, "I don't know much about the the third ninja war but one thing I so know is that revenge is never the answer. If you kill me it wil only cause those who care about me to come after you in revenge and the cycle will never end. If you continue on this path you will just hurt your self and those around you."

"Sounds like typical konoha nonsense to me, so you can save it and prepare to die." Kurotsuchi yells. She then starts to so hand signs but as soon as she starts Naruto makes a single hand sign and she freezes unable to move. She tries to move but the only thing she can move is her head. "What did you do, why cant I move?", she yells.

Naruto smirks, "Just a simple paralysis seal, I used that wind jutsu earlier to attach it to your back and once activated it stops its target from moving until removed. I actually just learned it, this is the first time I actually got to use it. What do you think?"

Kurotsuchi sneers at Naruto, "So what now? Kill me and take the first step to becoming your father."

Naruto chuckles, "I may look like my father but thats as far as it goes, I am not my father. As far as killing you goes, I hate killing. I have nothing against you, I don't even know you. Hey how about this, I heard you say your gonna be the next tsuchikage, well i'm gonna be the next hokage so I will only fight you if we both are kage." Naruto walks over to her and chops her in the back of the neck knocking her unconscious. Naruto picks her up and begins to carry her back to were Jiraiya was fighting the others.

As Naruto re-enters the clearing Kitsuchi sees him holding the limp body of his daughter. "You, what have you done to my daughter?, Kitsuchi yells. He then begins to rush towards Naruto. After geting a good look at Naruto he realizes the boy looks alot like the forth hokage, it hits him then that this must be the person who they came to information on.

"Hey hold on! Shes fine just unconscious don't worry. I didn't have much of a choice she was trying to kill me." Naruto pulls the seal tag off her back then sets her on the ground, he then goes to stand beside Jiraiya. "Sorry pervy sage she had alredy read the what was in the envelope by the time I caught her. She knows who I am, my bad."

Jiraiya pats Naruto on the shoulder and says "It's okay, they were bound to find out eventually. By the way what was that you pulled off her back?"

Naruto pulls put a seal tag and shows it to Jiraiya, "Paralysis seal, worked like a charm."

Jiraiya takes the tag,looks it over and says, "It's perfect, this is very good. This is a fairly complicated seal, I wasnt aware you had masterd it yet, good job."

"Ahem...", Naruto and Jiraiya look over at Kitsuchi, "if you two are done i'm gonna take my daughter and leave, we got what we came for." Kitsuchi picks up Kurotsuchi and disappears into the woods.

"Well I think thats my queue to leave." says Kabuto drawing the attention of Naruto and Jiraiya who had almost forgotten he was there. Kabuto disappears into the ground leaving Naruto and Jiraiya alone.

"Well, now that this is over how about we go get something to eat. Hey I saw the way you were holding that girl did maybe perhaps capture her heart." says Jiraiya wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, i'm pretty sure she wants to kill me." Naruto says smiling.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affilitated with it.**


	13. Chapter 13

We find Jiraiya and Naruto camping in the woods. Jiraiya is siting under a tree writing his newest book while Naruto is training with his clones. As Naruto continues to train he hears the sound of a bird, he looks up just in time to see a messenger bid land next to Jiraiya. Naruto walks over, leaving his clones to continue to train.

"Hey pervy sage who's that from?", asks Naruto.

Jiraiya reads the letter then says, "It's from Tsunade and it seems she needs you for a mission. It says you are suppose to meet team eight at a small inn in the town to the west of here and they will fill you in on the mission details."

Naruto looks surprised, "Okay, what are you gonna do?" he asks.

"I belive the town mentioned in the letter has its own hot spring so i think i'll stick around and do some research..", Jiraiya says while giggling

Naruto shakes his head, "Fine just try not to get thrown out of the town."

**Konoha the previous day.**

Team eight's Hinata, Kiba, and Shino are walking down the street on there way to see the hokage.

"I wonder what the hokage want's, I hope it's a mission." Kibba says.

Shino pushes up his galsses and says, "That is most likely but since Kurenai sensei is on maternity leave we will most likely have a different team leader."

"I still can't belive that Kurenai and Asuma we're secretly dating all this time and she never told us, what do you think hinata?", asks Kiba.

"I'm happy for them, when she told me she was pregnant i've neve seen her so happy before.", replys Hinata.

They continue to chat to as they approach the hokage's office. They knock on the hokage's door and hear "enter" come from the other side. They open the door and enter, they see the hokage Tsunade sitting behind her desk and Sakura standing next to her.

"Hey Sakura what are you doing here.", Kiba yells.

Sakura looks at Kiba annoyed, "Not that it's any of your business but when i'm not training I act as the hokages aid."

Tsunade clears her throat and says, "Team eight I called you here today because I need you for a misson. As you know Kurenai is unavalible at the moment so i've assigned you a new team leader for this mission, you will meet him at the location written in the mission is a chunin and curently not in the village, his name is in the mission scroll, why don't you take a look."

Tsunade tosses the mission scroll to Kiba. He opens the scroll and begins to read, when he gets to the part about the team leader his eyes get wide with the look of surprise.

"Team leader Naruto Uzumaki, are you kidding, he couldn't lead a horse to water.", Kiba yells.

After hearing Narutos name Sakura begins to wish she was going on this mission too Hinata begins to blush at the thought of seeing Naruto again.

"Kiba, Naruto is our friend and if lady hokage has faith in his leadership ability then we must have faith as well.", Shino replys camly.

"If I may continue." Tsunade says. "This is a mission for the daimyo of the land of fire, his eldest sons fiancée has been kidnapped and he's asked us to get her back. So far the only the daimyo and his son know she's been taken and he wants her back as quickly and quietly as possible. She was last seen in the town you will be going to, she was there visiting the hot spring." Tsunade brings out a peice of cloth and hand it to Shino. "This is a peice of her clothing, you can use it to track her scent starting at the town once you meet up with Naruto. It will take you about two days to get there so you should leave as soon as possible, your dissmissed."

Team eight leaves the hokages office and all Hinata can think about is seeing Naruto again, she is so lost in thought she dosen't hear Kiba calling her name. "Hey Hinata are you in there , can you heat me." KIba says waving his hand in front of her face.

Hinata snaps out of her day dream and looks at Kiba, "I-I'm sorry Kiba what we're you saying?"

"I said I need to pick up Akamaru from the vet, he's getting his check up. So we should meet at the gate in an hour."

"That would be best, I also need to gather a few things before we leave.", Shino replys

"O-Okay, so we meet at the gate in an hour then." Hinata says.

**Two days later**

Naruto is sitting at a tabble at an inn at the town specified in the letter. "We've been here fo almost a day when are they gonna get here." he thinks to him self. Just then he hears "What do you mean no dogs?" Naruto turns around and sees Kiba arguing with the inn owner.

"You heard me, no dogs inside."

Naruto walks over to the owner and taps him on the shoulder causing him to turn around. Naruto hands the owner some money and says "Can't you make an execption just this once, they won't be here long."

The owner puts the money in his pocket, "Fine just this once."

"Thanks Naruto...wait Naruto!" Kiba yells in surprise. Akamaru runs from behind Kiba and jumps on Naruto knocking him down and starts to lick his face.

"Woah, Akamaru is that you, you got bigger. Hey Kibba can I get a little help here." Says Naruto trying to get Akamaru off himself.

"Akamaru thats enough" Akamaru gets off Naruto and stand next to Kiba coming to just about Kiba's knee.

Just then Hinata and Shino enter and see Naruto laying on the ground. Hinata runs over to check to see if he is okay, she stands over him and sees he's okay and smiling.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto jumps up and wraps Hinata in a hug. "Wow it's good to see you."

"Na-Naruto's huging me." Hinata thinks to herself. She then turns bright red and faints in his arms.

Naruto picks Hinata up bridal style and says "I have a room so why don't we go up there and wait for Hinata to come to and we can catch up then get this mission started.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any thing associated with it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto,Kiba,Shino, and an unconscious Hinata are sitting in Narutos room at the inn. Hinata is lying on the bed while Naruto and the rest sit at the table chatting. "So what have you guys been up to", Naruto asks?

Kiba hand Akamaru some food then says, "We've been training for the chunin exams that are coming up again soon. We haven't been able to do many missions because Kurenai sensei is pregnant and off active duty."

"Wait, she's pregnant? When did that happen?", Naruto asks shocked.

Shino pushes his glasses up and says, "She told us about a month after you left."

"Let me guess, Asuma's the father isn't he.", Naruto says.

Kiba scratches Akamaru's head and says, "That should be obvious, apparently they had been going ou in secret for quite some time now. Everyone always suspected that they had something going on."

"What have been doing these last five months Naruto? I hope you have gotten stronger training under master Jiraiya.", Shino asks.

"I've mainly been training but i've went on a few missions with pervy sage. Lately we've been focusing on physicall training and battle tactics." Naruto unzipps his jacket revealing a special seal. "You see these, these are weight seals. They make whatever they are on heavier depending on how much chakra you put in them. I have one on my pants to, they are turned up as high as I can go right now. Pervy sage says we can make them heavier once i start to grow more."

Kiba looks Naruto up and down, "Now that you mention it you do look taller, you are about the same height as me now."

Naruto scratches his head and says, "Yeah pervy sage says i'll have to get new clothes pretty soon."

As they continue to talk Hinata begins to stir on the bed. Hinata sits up and looks around and wonders were she is. She sees Naruto sitting at the table amd instantly begins to blush. Naruto,Kiba, and Shino turn around to see Hinata awake.

Naruto gets up and walks to the bed, "Hey Hinata your awake, how are you feeling are you okay?"

Hinata looks away, "Naruto was worried about me.", she thinks to herself. "I-I'm okay N-Naruto, I hope I didn't cause you any trouble."

"It wasnt any trouble and it gave us a chance to catch up." Naruto replys

Kiba stands up and says, "I think Akamaru need to use the bathroom before the mission, why don't you come with me Shino."

Shino stands up and walks to the door, "Yes I think that would be best, we shouldnt be to long then we can get started." Shino,Kiba,and Akamaru walk out leaving Naruto and Hinata alone.

Naruto sits down on the bed next to Hinata, Hinata blushes even harder with Naruto being so close. Hinata looks away to nervous to start a conversation, the awkward silence drags on. Naruto looks at Hinata and notices her hair.

"Hey Hinata your hair looks different are you letting it grow out", Naruto asks.

Hinata looks at Naruto surprised that he noticed, "Y-Yes i thought it w-would look better. Do you l-like long hair Naruto?"

Naruto scratches his chin thinking, "You know I never really thought about it before but I think its more about the person than what they look like. Although I think long hair would look good on you."

Hinata has to stop her self from fainting at Narutos compliment, "He said I would look good, Naruto likes the way I look." she thinks to her self.

"Hey If I show you something can you keep it a secret?", Naruto asks.

"S-Sure, you can t-trust me." Hinata stutters out but inside she's like, "Naurto wants to have a secret between just the two of us!"

Naruto reaches into his back pouch and pulls out a picture, "Take a look at this." Hinata takes the picture and sees its of a handsome blond haird man and a beautiful red haird woman.

"She's beautiful, w-who are they?, Hinata asks.

Naruto takes the picture back and looks at it sadly, " The man's name is Minato Namikaze and the woman's name is Kushina Uzumaki, they were my parents."

Hinata recognizes the man's name as the forth hokage and after looking closer she begins to see the similarity between Naruto and the couple in the picture. "T-They look so happy, i'm sorry you never got to meet them." Hinata says while looking at Naruto with a caring look.

Naruto looks at Hinata surprised at sound of emotion and caring in her words. " Thank you Hinata that means alot, it just feels so good to be able to tell someone. Jiraiya said not to tell any one so your the first person i've ever told this to, so for right now it has to be a secret between just the two of us okay."

Naruto and Hinata continue to chat and talk about what they have been doing and as they talk Naruto begins to think, "It's kinda nice to talk to her and she is cute, maybe pervy sage isn't totally wrong about this girl stuff."

They continue to talk for a little bit longer untill they hear a knock at the door, "Hey, were coming in so I hope you two arent doing any thing weird." Kiba yells from the other side of the door.

The door begins to open and Kiba sees Naruto and Hinata sitting on the bed close to each other. Kiba walks into the room followed by Akamaru and Shino, Kiba looks at Naruto and Hinata suspiciously, "What are you to doing sitting so close?"

Hinata stands up out of embarrassment and Naruto looks at Kiba annoyed, "We were just talking for your information but now that your back we can get this mission started." Naruto says.

They gather up there things and head out the door to get this mission under way.

**Note: I needed a reason for Kurneai not to be on this misson so I figured why not just make her pregnant, I always felt bad for Asuma cause he never got to meet his kid so it all works out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it.**


End file.
